1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pressure vessels, rocket motors, and other gas generators, and piping. More particularly, the invention is a composite structure in which longitudinal and circumferential loadings are carried by separate components configured to achieve low cost fabrication and to enable, with particular selections among candidate constituent materials, achievement of vessel behavior characteristics not otherwise readily attainable. The longitudinal component consists of two or more segments resembling clamshells or barrel staves with features at one or both ends that accommodate transfer of longitudinal loads to the forward and/or aft closures. The circumferential or hoop component consists of reinforcing fiber wrapped around the assembled segments, and embedded in a resin matrix. After appropriate cure, the hoop component maintains the proper positions of adjacent longitudinal edges of the segments.
2. Background Information
As is taught in our pending application, U.S. Ser. No. 07/557,920, hereby incorporated by reference, in relation to rocket motors and gas generators, the reinforcing fiber may be selected so that the temperature beyond which it melts, decomposes, or otherwise becomes useless structurally, is below the temperature at which the contained propellant ignites spontaneously.
Although barrels consisting of staves held by a few metal hoops are an ancient design, it cannot be used efficiently in modern vessel designs, including rocket motors and piping, which are used at pressures far in excess of the mere weight of the contents.